


tell all your friends (i drive you mad)

by tdotes



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Mentioned Kim Sunwoo (The Boyz), Mutual Pining, Younghoon is whipped, band guitarist!yh, changmin is a shy babie, jumil mentioned for 2 seconds, nerd!cm, sunnew mentioned for 0.1 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdotes/pseuds/tdotes
Summary: changmin always gets dragged by his friends to this house for a party. of course, being a dedicated nerd he is, he chooses to stay away from the crowd and studies at the backyard instead. not until he hears a soft voice singing with a guitar.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 56





	tell all your friends (i drive you mad)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bandagewastingdevice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandagewastingdevice/gifts).



> hello~ since english is not my native language and i wrote this in a rush, i apologise for the grammatical errors and every other mistakes here.
> 
> enjoy!! <3

changmin hates this. the whole situation.

he is sure he looks like a nerd, and he actually is a nerd, albeit being bestfriends with jaehyun the basketball star and chanhee the famous fashion icon in college. but then, why do his friends keep taking him to parties like this?

this particular party is held on every first saturday of the month, and at this point, he doesn’t feel like complaining anymore being dragged out not by his will here. just like how he always does, he comes with his oversized hoodie, sweatpants, and his favorite pair of classic vans old skool, not forgetting a laptop and his school assignments in his backpack. he sneaked to the backyard as soon as he got into the house, sits on a couch there. it’s a quiet, hidden spot from the chaotic mess inside. the best place for him to spend hours there. 

‘i’ll just wait until chanhee puke later or when jaehyun embarrasses himself.’ he mumbles.

sometimes, he peeks from the big glass door to check on his friends. silently hoping that jaehyun and chanhee won’t do a duet on the karaoke machine again. everybody knows how their voices are very delicate, creeping into your minds that you won’t be able to forget about it. but them singing in a drunk state is a whole different case. _100/10 not recommended._

the sky is clear tonight, noticing it is nearly summer. he lays his gaze on the faded stars, they are as pretty as usual. reminding him of some random thoughts, probably about the realisation that using too many lights, vehicles, and electricities is such a selfish move of them humans. his mind is flying around, can he ask the stars like—are they all friends up there?

he often wonders from time to time, how did he become friends with those two loud social butterflies. jaehyun is indeed a really, really handsome guy, no feelings attached. they met on the first day of college, it was memorable yet disgusting to remember how cringey they used to be. no, we’re not going to talk too far about that. but in conclusion, their first meeting was the famous ‘two freshmen slipping on some spilled orange juice on the floor’ news. the news itself wasn’t that bad, everybody talked about it for.. two weeks. yeah. it could be longer.

as for chanhee, the sassy looking pretty guy with such a jelly-like soft heart, he is changmin’s roommate. they have been roommates since freshman year, and now that they are in junior year, neither of them has moved out yet.

changmin whips his head from his laptop screen when he suddenly hears a soft voice with some guitar sounds accompanying coming from the upper floor. the restricted area for the invitees; nobody is allowed to go upstairs. curiosity struck him hard, but he is completely aware that he shouldn’t step out of the line. this is somebody’s house, after all.

so he tries to regain his attention back on the screen. but he just—can’t. the voice is annoyingly familiar, but no name could pass through his head. this is getting stressful.

/ _i’m so tired of love songs, tired of love songs_

 _tired of love songs, tired of love~_ /

changmin closes his eyes as the stranger starts another song. his mind contemplating whether he should join or not.

this is his favorite song.

/ _just wanna go home, wanna go home_

 _wanna go home, whoa~_ /

‘should i join? or not?’

/ _so tired of love songs, tired of love songs_

 _tired of love songs, tired of love~_ /

‘will they be able to hear me? i don’t think so.’

/ _just wanna go home, wanna go home_

 _wanna go home, whoa~_ /

‘whatever. i'll just do it.’

“party..”

the guitar sound stops for a second, and changmin feels so anxious. but whoever was playing the guitar continues again. a cue for changmin to keep singing.

“trying my best to meet somebody.. but everybody around me's fallin' in love to our song.. i.. oh i.. yeah.”

“ **hate it..** ”

it feels magical. singing his stress out with a stranger, how their voices twirl around each other. he feels complete, without even knowing who just filled the missing puzzle piece deep down in his heart.

“taking the shot 'cause i can't take it.. but i don't think they make anything that strong.. so i hold on.. i.. oh i.. yeah.”

changmin stands up, biting his nails as he walks to the center of the backyard. 

slowly, he looks up.

there stands kim younghoon, being a whole model in his majestic leather jacket, holding a guitar on the balcony. on the second their eyes meet, changmin gasps loudly, kind of late to realise. who doesn't know kim younghoon? the ethereal man is the famous guitarist of their college’s band, and is also the backing vocalist. the man of his dreams. emphasize the last word, dreams.

of course, younghoon is everyone’s college crush. he is hot and cold at the same time, he is unapproachable despite being so nice. younghoon’s presence mentally slaps almost every guy exist in their college.

“kim younghoon?” changmin asks quietly, confusion clearly drawn on his face as he stares at younghoon. the latter chuckles, “hey.”

“um.. sorry for interrupting your calm night?” the sentence that was abruptly spoken came from changmin’s mouth. he is unsure of what he should do now. should he run inside and join the party, get drunk and forget everything that just happened? or should he stay here, explain to younghoon that he is just waiting for his friends? 

“so, ji changmin.”

changmin jumped a bit when he heard his name mentioned by younghoon. the taller is laughing at him now, and changmin has a big desire to just run away and go home, hibernate for the next seventy eight hours.

“you know my name? how?”

“you always sit there. so i asked juyeon about you.”

“oh. why?”

younghoon takes a step back from the balcony railing, “wait. i’ll go downstairs,” he declares. nevertheless, he steps forward again not so long after, “or you want to come up here?”

“you don’t have.. any bad intentions, right?”

oh, how cute changmin is. younghoon doesn’t have any mean to scare changmin, so he swallows his squeal deep inside his throat, and gives a sweet smile to the nerd downstairs instead, “no. not at all. come inside, i’ll wait at the end of the stairs.”

younghoon waits. ten seconds, twenty seconds, half a minute, a minute, two minutes, five minutes, ten minutes, where is changmin?

so he goes downstairs, a heavy sigh coming out of his mouth. he is the person behind that unwritten sacred rule, ‘don’t go upstairs.’ he was the one who made that. he doesn’t like joining parties full of alcohols and sweaty strangers. he prefers practicing for their band’s upcoming performances, or watching a certain nerd look alike squirrel doing his assignments outside the party. younghoon finds the said boy cute, from the way he always looks annoyed when he has to take care his pink haired friend, the way he looks so focused on the laptop screen that he doesn’t realise younghoon has always been staring like a stalker, or the way he smiles and laughs, those deep dimples pulling younghoon’s attention to drown inside and not giving any way to crawl out.

juyeon is the first person to spot younghoon’s appearance, “you’re joining?” juyeon asks. younghoon can only pretend he didn’t see a slim hand holding juyeon’s hand tight. he knows for sure it is jaehyun’s hand, another friend of changmin that always stays in this house everytime the party ends. juyeon’s not so secret boyfriend. 

speaking about changmin..

“do you see ji changmin around here?”

juyeon frowns, “i think i saw him with someone. he was being pulled? i’m not sure who is it though.”

it was like a thunder both in younghoon’s mind and heart. his eyes widen and he starts to feel uneasy, “do you know where did they go?”

“to the toilet.”

it only needs three words for juyeon to make younghoon run, so fast that he is not sure how many people he has crashed into. the toilet door is only a few inches far from younghoon’s hand when it is opened suddenly, too brutal. 

chanhee and changmin. chanhee stands in front of changmin, as if he is hiding the nerd from younghoon. “go on a date, it’s still eight,” chanhee whispers in younghoon’s left ear, and leaves just like that.

now, only a few steps from him, changmin is not the changmin he usually sees. it’s not that this is a bad thing, younghoon is just not used to seeing changmin looking this fancy, too captivating, too much for his heart to handle. actually, the nerdy changmin is also too much for his heart to handle. every little thing changmin does screams the word adorable. don’t forget about his sweater paws.. or his chubby cheeks when he is munching too much food in his mouth.. younghoon has the urge to give the younger boy lots of kisses and cuddles.

this is pretty cheesy, if we have to mention. younghoon doesn’t even care to count how long he has stared at changmin, while the said boy is looking down at his fidgeting hands. never has he seen anything or anyone as pretty as ji changmin. not even the night sky with its freckles of thousands, nor the warm street lamps glistening along the always busy streets downtown. for kim younghoon, ji changmin is the most impeccable manifestation of the word perfection. he cares nothing of people’s opinion about him being way too whipped for a boy. well, who is younghoon to resist changmin with his treasure box full of charm?

and if changmin can record moments of his life, then he will record the way younghoon sweetly smiles at him right now, from every angle possible.

“uh sorry.. chanhee dragged me.. and this..”

“don’t be shy, you’re gorgeous. very.”

‘i suddenly can’t english,’ younghoon dumbly thinks.

changmin is wearing a white oversized shirt, leather pants, his hair styled up, and no glasses in sight. he is still the shy changmin, just way hotter. younghoon badly wants to push this boy to the nearest wall and kiss him endlessly, but let’s save that for later. chanhee will throw a whole makeup suitcase at him if he ruins the masterpiece only two minutes after it was created.

perhaps changmin doesn’t know, that chanhee and younghoon were close friends back in highschool. it’s a privilege for younghoon, knowing that he has connections to get closer to changmin. chanhee is the first option, and it seems like his words vomit about changmin a few weeks ago leads him to this situation right now. as a matter of fact, he is still so shocked by the magnificent jaw-dropping new sight. chanhee didn’t mention any of this, and didn’t even set the date. these all are not set. maybe every scene of tonight has predicted and set, but not with younghoon.

“let’s go on a date, then?”

“uh—yeah. sure. i would love to.”

back in the house, chanhee, sunwoo, juyeon, and hyunjae are all giggling. first mission completed. (yes, sunwoo is chanhee’s boyfriend and moral support)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is dedicated for kak jen’s birthday! love you lots! <3
> 
> (i’m sorry this isn’t my best work..)
> 
> thank you so much for reading! kudos and comments would be very much appreciated!!


End file.
